


You're My Idiot.

by lucielalu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielalu/pseuds/lucielalu
Summary: For some friends that would probably and most likely read this.Basically, a reader x oc.And even more basically, you're on a first-date with a robot at a coffee shop.





	You're My Idiot.

Bridget waited impatiently for you to come to the coffee shop, sending you texts during some intervals. You're always so late, and clumsy. And an idiot. You could be considered to have a one-celled brain, pretty much! And Bridget is always angry that you're late. She scolds you for it every time. But she lets it slide, she always has because she understands that not everyone is perfect. Even you. Bridget understands how flawed you are as a being. She understands this cause of how long you two have been friends, best friends, even. Which is why when you said, "Bridget, please go out with me! I really, REALLY like you...Not just for a robot, but for a breathing, living person!" For once, she considered if you had any intelligence to that small mind of yours. But she also said that, "Maybe someone out there likes you, too." Because your tiny mind would catch on to the hint. Which brings us to here, the present, the.... "Hey!" Oh. "I'm talking to you." Right... "Yeah yeah! Of course..Um....What were we going on about?" "You really don't remember?" "Ah...N-Nope?" "You really are as dim as you look." The sarcastic robot seemed to grin as she said this, feeling pride in attacking your ego like this. "No i'm not! I was just..." "Just..." Bridget waits patiently, chin in the palms of her hands and a look of boredom plastered onto her. Her eyes made this so much worse. Not that they were bad looking, it was just the feeling of being stared at so intently, yet so intensely, so bored of your idiocy yet so...Welcoming. Bridget was just very cold on the outside, was all. When you got to know her, she really was looking out for your well-being. Maybe that's the reason you love her so much. But you have a conversation to carry! "I was just thinking about your tone." "My tone?" Bridget sounded...Not offended, per se, but sounded intrigued. She always was one to hear people out. "Like how you're so cold." "I'm not cold!" Guess when this robot was caught on the spot, she didn't have anything witty to say, now does she? "Kind of. I mean, i'm used to it, because I know you're jokingly cruel, but I wonder why that is..." "And you're asking this on a first date at a coffee shop?" She made a point. "You don't have to answer! All i'm saying is..." "Iiiiis?..." "That i'm just curious as to why you're so cruel." "It's a lifestyle." I guess you could call it something like that.... That brings me to another point. Bridget actually found herself kind of amused by this first date. So maybe you, a one-cell brained being, had a chance? I mean, she must see something in you if she agreed to this date, let alone become friends with you. She is a pretty smart robot after all. I wonder what that 'something' is?  
  


* * *

  
The coffee date had gone as well as one would expect it to be, with sarcasm by Bridget and your witty attempts by you, of course. Though, they weren't in vain. They REALLY weren't in vain. If you ask me, if the best you can do on a first date is get some genuine feelings back from a basically stone-cold robot, then I say congratulations to you. Anyways...  
  
"So," You began your sentence, feeling your ego boost through the air as you speak. "How about a second date?"  
  
"Hm." Bridget hummed.  
"You must really take me for an idiot, huh?"  
Bridget didn't say this in a disappointed tone, however. She sounded almost condescending.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, do you take me for some idiot? Why would I go out with you again?"  
  
"Ah, I see..."  
Bridget lightly hit you on the back of the head and said with a big grin on her face,  
  
"When I can go out with you more than twice?"


End file.
